Marten Vilijn
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Megan Zwarts het zusje van sirius en Marten Vilijn. ook de marauders komen er invoor. Megan komt per toeval marten tegen en brengt zijn hart op hol nou lees maar voor marauders fans!of voldemort fans. ook beetje sneepig en Lilyich


Marten Vilijn.

Hoofdstuk 1: Op school

Marten liep in het verboden bos. Vlakbij de plaats waar hij het liefste was. Maar daar kon hij niet meer heen. Niet nu hij bezig was met de macht grijpen. Maar zodra hij de macht had. Zou hij terugkeren. Hij liep het bos in steeds veder en veder. Tot dat hij bij zijn schuilplaats aankwam.

"Dat was geen leuke mededeling."zei Sirius Zwarts. Die uit de grote zaal kwam. "Het is inderdaad nogal beangstigend." Zei Megan Zwarts. "Wat je zegt Meg." Zei James Potter. "Maar geen zorgen zusje. Ik bescherm je wel. Ook al ben je maar een halfzusje." Zei Sirius tegen Megan terwijl hij een arm om haar sloeg. "Maar die gene die zichzelf Voldemort noemt. Moet wel heel gevaarlijk zijn."zei Megan. "Anders heeft zelfs vage Perkie het er niet over."zei James. "Waar is Severus?"vroeg Megan. "Ben je nou nog steeds met secreetje?"vroeg Sirius. "Ja, en hij heet Severus." Zei Megan. Die Sirius verbeterde. "Whatever."zei Sirius. "sier, je praat als een wijf." Zei Megan. James schoot in de lach bij die opmerking. Sirius keek Megan vuil aan. Waarop Megan moest lachen. Ze gaf Sirius een kus op ze wang. "Sorry, sier ik kon het niet laten."zei ze verontschuldigend. "ach, ik kan toch nooit lang boos blijven op jou."zei Sirius grijnsend.

Hoofdstuk 2: Eerste ontmoeting

Megan zat verveelt in de les, ze keek rond en zag dat Severus er niet was. Ze kreeg toen ze dat opmerkte een bezorgde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Dit was niets voor Severus hij misten nóóit een les het hellen jaar lang niet. Als hij er niet was moest er echt wat zijn.

"Er is heus niets met Secretus."zei Sirius in een poging haar gerust te stellen. "Je het waarschijnlijk gelijk, maar toch."zei Megan nog steeds bezorgt. "Meneer en mevrouw Zwarts, zou u allebei uw mond willen houden zodat ik veder kan met de les?" Vroeg Anderling streng. "Ja mevrouw."zeiden Megan en Sirius tegelijk. Megan zei de rest van de les niets meer en dat maakten Sirius toch wel een beetje bezorgd, niet om Sneep maar om Megan. Zij was immers de enigen familie van wie hij hield. De rest van zijn familie mocht vandaag nog sterven, dacht hij bitter.

Toen de les was afgelopen liep Megan alleen naar de Grote Zaal. Sirius zat daar al met James, Remus en peter. Sirius keek naar Megan en vroeg zich af waarom Lily niet bij haar was. Megan ging alleen zitten ver van het groepje waar ze normaal bij zat. Sirius zag dat en had door dat er wat mis was hij wenkte Megan te komen. Megan liep naar hem toe. "Waarom zit je niet bij hun?"vroeg Sirius verbaast. "Ruzie."mompelde Megan. "Met hun allemaal?" vroeg

Sirius ongelovig. "Eigenlijk had ik alleen ruzie met Lily om een mis verstand ook nog is en iedereen kiest haar kant."zei Megan. "Waarover?"vroeg Sirius nieuwsgierig. "1 van hun, heeft tegen Lily gezegd dat ik een date heb gehad met haar vriendje."zei Megan. "Alsof ik dat ooit zou doen." "En Lily geloofden dat?"vroeg Sirius ongelovig. "Ja, omdat haar vriendje verliefd op mij is." Zei ze boos. "En jij ook op hem?"vroeg Sirius nieuwsgierig. "Nee! Natuurlijk niet!"zei ze. "Dan komt het vast wel weer goed, maar voor die tijd. Zin om bij ons te zitten?"vroeg Sirius. "Ja, graag."zei Megan en ze ging zitten. Sirius keek naar de deur van de Grote Zaal en zag Severus Sneep binnen lopen. "Hey Meg secreetje is terecht."zei Sirius en hij wees naar de deur. "Gelukkig hij mankeert niets." Zei Megan opgelucht.

"Gaat zij mee?"vroeg James aan Sirius. "Waarheen?"vroeg Megan. "Naar het verboden bos!"piepten Peter. "Sst! Niet zo hard!"zei Sirius waarschuwend. "Maar uh ga je mee zus?" vroeg Sirius. Megan zuchten: "Ach waarom ook niet."zei ze. "Mooi!"zei James. "Gaan we dan?" vroeg Sirius ongeduldig. "Ja, ja Sluipvoet we gaan. Komen jullie ook Maanling en wormstaart?" "Jep"zeiden Peter en Remus tegelijk.

Ze liepen met ze 5e de Grote Zaal uit. Op weg naar het verboden bos. "Megan moet eigenlijk ook nog een bijnaam!"zei Sirius. "Ja! Struikelvoet!"zei James. "Dacht het niet!"zei Megan. "Als ik een bijnaam krijg een mooie." "Rupsstaart!"zei Peter. "Nee!"zei Megan lachend. "Giffel?"vroeg Sirius. Megan schudden van nee. "Wat dacht je van Sterling, Megan?"vroeg Remus. "Daar kan ik mee leven."zei Megan. "Dan word het Sterling."zei Sirius. "Dat past eigenlijk wel bij je want jou ogen zijn net sterren in het avond licht."zei James. "Ik heb al een vriendje hor James! Dus hou die versier trucs voor je!"zei Megan plagerig. Het groepje lachte zelfs James lachten erom. "Maar ik meende het wel."zei James. "Ja, James heeft gelijk!"zei Peter. "Ja, ja, het zal wel"zei Megan.

Ze kwamen bij het bos aan. "Megan is het goed als we onszelf in dieren veranderen?" Vroeg Sirius. "Ja, is goed hoor."zei Megan. "En leer mij het ook is!" "Sterling ik beloof je de 1e de beste gelegenheid je het te leren."zei Sirius plechtig en na die woorden veranderde hij in een zwarte hond. De rest transformeerde ook alleen Remus niet. Ze liepen zwijgend het bos in. Sirius snuffelde aan alles. "Ik kijk even daar." Zei Megan tegen Remus en hij knikte. Sirius, James en Peter hadden niets door Remus liep gewoon veder en Megan dwaalden steeds meer van het groepje af zonder dat ze het merkten.

Megan liep veder en veder toen ze zich omdraaiden om te kijken waar ze rest was vloekten ze luid. Ze was de rest kwijt geraakt. "Nou nou wat een taal voor een net meisje."zei een killen stem. Megan schrok zich een ongeluk. Toen ze omdraaiden om te kijken wie er tegen haar praten zag ze een knappen jongen, haar mond viel ervan open zo knap. Bye bye Severus. Dacht Megan. Nee, daarvoor zou ik hem nooit inruilen niet voor uiterlijk, dacht ze. "Ik ben verdwaald."zei ze. "Vandaar het taal gebruik zei de jongen. Hoe heet je?" vroeg hij. "Sterling."zei Megan het leek verstandiger een valse naam te gebruiken. "Mooie naam, ik ben Marten."zei Marten en hij stak zijn hand uit. Megan pakten deze aan en schudden hem. Toen ze weer los lieten tintelden haar hand aangenaam. Wat doe je? Dacht ze. Je hebt Severus toch! Ja als hij niet bezig is met school.

Toen Marten los lied tintelden zijn hand. Hij keek haar recht aan en voelde zijn maag een sprong maken. Hoe kan dit dacht hij? Die gevoelens heb ik niet! Of toch wel? Misschien heel heel diep. Maar dat mag niet! Dat maakt je zwak! Zei Marten in gedachten tegen zichzelf. Ach, wat ik kan haar altijd nog vermoorden een gesprekje kan geen kwaad en schijnbaar weet ze niet wie ik ben.

"Wat brengt je hier?"vroeg Marten. "Uhm ik en me broer en wat van zijn vrienden gingen het bos in en ze hadden niet door dat ik afdwaalden."zei Megan bitter. "Slim van ze. Hoe kunnen ze zo een mooi meisje als jou nou niet in de gaten hebben?"Vroeg hij.

Marten kon zichzelf wel slaan voor die opmerking. Mega bloosde lichtjes. Hij is leuk! Dacht Megan. Voor Marten door had wat hij deed boog hij voor over en raakten zachtjes haar lippen met de zijne. Megan zoende verast terug. Marten verbrak snel de kus. "Sorry!"zei hij en hij deed moeite zichzelf niet te slaan voor die zoen en ze excuses maken. "Geeft niet."zei Megan die vuurrood werd. "Zal ik je maar het bos uithelpen?"vroeg Marten. "Als je wilt graag."zei Megan. "Volg me maar."zei Marten en ze liepen de anderen kant op. Ze liepen zwijgend naar de rand van het bos. "Zie ik je nog is?"vroeg hij toen ze bijna het bos uitwaren. "Op de open plek?" "Ja, als ik het kan vinden!"zei Megan lachend. "Dat zal vast wel."zei Marten die nog net een grijns onderdrukten. "Bedankt hè?"zei Megan. "Geen dank"en weer wou Marten zichzelf slaan omdat hij vriendelijk deed. "Tot snel."zei Marten en hij liep weg. "Doei."zei Megan.

Megan wou naar de deur lopen maar opeens werd er een hand op haar schouder gelegd van een furieuze Sirius.

Word vervolgd.

Hoe meer reacties hoe eerder ik door ga

Xxx do.


End file.
